minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez)
Jordan Maron (also known as CaptainSparklez) is a gameplay commentator and parodist on Youtube. He quickly gained fame with his commentary on Minecraft videos. Sparklez also posts gameplay of other games such as Happy Wheels, Left 4 Dead 2, Portal, TF2 and Call of Duty, often playing in co-op with some of his friends. CaptainSparklez is famous for his Minecraft song parodies. He sings these with fellow YouTuber TryHardNinja. His channel holds the record for the top 3 most viewed Minecraft videos with his parodies Revenge, Fallen Kingdom, TNT and Minecraft Style. In fact, many of his videos are considered the "gold standard" for Minecraft parodies, and are looked up upon as some of the greatest Minecraft songs ever written. Jordan occasionally posts videos with his friends Adam Montoya (Seananners), Mark Rabon (AllShamNoWow) and Nick Fenton (NFENvids). He is also the fourth most subscribed gaming commentator on YouTube, the first being PewDiePie, the second being the Yogscast, and third being Tobygames. (Not counting Machinima). Parody Songs Jordan has (as of August 2019) parodied 12 popular songs (not including remixes or fan-made songs). In music videos, Jordan is always accompanied by fellow YouTuber and friend, TryHardNinja, who provides the lead vocals in all of the parody videos. All of the parodies published by Maron have gone viral to different degrees. As of August 2019: *TNT:'' ''a parody of Taio Cruz's "Dynamite *Revenge, a parody of Usher's "DJ's Got Us Fallin' In Love Again *Fallen Kingdom, a parody of Coldplay's "Viva La Vida *Minecraft Style, a parody of Korean Pop artist PSY's famous single, "Gangnam Style *Useless, a parody of I Love It by Lil' Pump & Kanye West Original Music Jordan has also created original music. *Take Back The Night, a sequel to Fallen Kingdom *Find the Pieces, a sequel to Take Back The Night *Dragonhearted, a sequel to Find the Pieces and the final installment of Fallen Kingdom Tetralogy *Turn it Up *Rush Over Me *We are the Night *Won't Let Go CaptainSparklez has also posted multiple remixes of the more popular songs. Copyright Controversy Sometime in 2014-2015, many of his major parodies (TNT, Revenge, Minecraft Style) were made private due to copyright issues. They could still be watched on other channels, though. Later on, Jordan had to re-upload TNT and Revenge as original, rewritten songs. Fan reaction was generally mixed to negative, as fans had grown up loving his parody versions. In 2018, the original parodies were once again uploaded, much to the fans' delight. Around this time, Revenge became an internet meme (especially the line "Creeper- aw man!"), renewing interest in Jordan's parodies. Trivia *Minecraft Style, CaptainSparklez's fourth Minecraft parody, has been removed from Youtube twice. *Maron originally maintained a channel called ProsDONTtalkSHIT, which he later closed after making his move to Minecraft videos on his CaptainSparklez channel. The first channel has since been closed. Gallery cs_logo1.png|CaptainSparklez' past Youtube avatar. CS_logo.jpg|CaptainSparklez' current Youtube avatar. images.jpg|CaptainSparklez' Twitter avatar. images2.jpg|CaptainSparklez' Minecraft skin (Usher). Captainspark.png|CaptainSparklez' vlogging face. channels3_background.jpg.png|CaptainSparklez' Youtube Background Category:People Category:CaptainSparklez